


god this is exhausting

by plains



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plains/pseuds/plains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's about body swapping</p>
            </blockquote>





	god this is exhausting

Aoba sauntered into his living room, carrying a large, long box. Mink was sprawled on his bed, wondering why Aoba asked him to wait for a surprise. He watched as the blue-haired twink approached him, seeming to have trouble keeping the box in his arm. Mink sat up, and Aoba spoke.

“Hey Mink, here’s the surprise.” Aoba said, as he opened the box to reveal a large, bright-red double-ended dildo. “Holy shit, this is an absolutely ridiculous dildo, Aoba,” Mink responded. Aoba blushed hard, stuttering out “I hope it’s ok I thought we could share something together,” dropping the box and holding the big ‘ol dildo with two hands.

Mink took Aoba into his muscular arms and looked deep into the other man’s eyes. He screeched like a bird, shouting “HELL YEAH HELL YEAH HELL YEAH” and began ripping off his clothes. “PUT IT IN MY ASS, AOBA. PUT IT IN YOUR ASS. LET’S DO THIS.” Aoba, completely surprised at this sudden event, began slowly removing his clothes, unsure of what the hell was about to go down. He pulled out a tube of lube and spread some onto the dildo.

Aoba timidly asked Mink if he was ready, receiving another enthusiastic HELL YEAH, the red-haired man’s ripping muscles exposed to the humid mid-summer air. Mink got on his knees and assumed the doggy-style position as instructed by Aoba, as one end of the dildo was inserted into Mink’s ass. Aoba tried to ignore Mink’s screams of pleasure as he prepared himself to receive the other end of the dildo. He got in the position and scooted his butt onto the silicon pleasure stick. Waves of ecstasy passed over his small but somewhat toned body as the dildo slid into his rectum, finding his g-spot after about two minutes of him moving his little butt around and feeling some resistance.

Their asses bobbed up and down for a little while, and by some twist of fate they managed to orgasm at the same time. As they reached climax, they both passed out immediately.


End file.
